


Tea for the Soul

by Sir_Lupa



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: A misunderstanding but a good one, Domestic Fluff, Ending is part of the beginning of 160, Fluff, Idk man it is just fluff, Jon is Lactose Intolerant, M/M, Martin Blackwood Makes Tea, Martin makes tea for everyone, Tim and Sasha moment, We all need fluff rn dont lie to yourself, You cannot tell me otherwise, starts in season 1, times are rough in the tma fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Lupa/pseuds/Sir_Lupa
Summary: Martin wants to make a good impression on his colleagues and the best way he knows how is by learning their tea orders. He talks with Tim and Sasha to learn about their favorite drinks, but he is more focused on learning what Jon's is.Set in Season 1 and ends in Season 4 Finale ep 160 (the domestic part, not the bad part). Martin wants to make Jon happy, but unintentionally causes him some discomfort. Both of them just want to make each other happy, no matter what.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Tea for the Soul

Not many people noticed or bothered to pay attention to Martin Blackwood. Oftentimes, he felt like he was invisible to those around him. Despite his tall stature, he’d get bumped into or overlooked by nearly everyone he came in contact with. No one paid mind to Martin, assistant to The Head Archivist at the Magnus Institute. He was no one and nothing. He was invisible.

That didn’t stop Martin from trying to be seen, however. Being moved to work with Tim, Sasha, and Jonathan Sims helped narrow down the amount of people he could talk to. Fewer people made it easier to recognize each other and it became harder and harder for his colleagues to forget him. He was finally making a mark and hopefully making some friends.

The easiest way he knew how to make an impression on those around him was by listening to them and learning what they like and dislike. Being invisible has its perks and just because others didn’t see him, didn’t mean he couldn’t see them. However, he rarely eavesdropped, although it felt like it even when he was part of the conversation.

Martin was observational and sentimental. Little things mean a lot more to people than most of them realize. Bringing his colleagues their favorite tea was a great way to show them that he cared. To show someone specific that he cared.

* * *

Unnoticed once again, Martin hovered at a respectable distance as Tim and Sasha made their separate teas in their office mugs. Sasha had quietly entered the room and was peacefully waiting for the water to heat up when Tim arrived. Immediately, both of them lit up at the sight of each other and joked in whispers and soft laughter as they waited.

Sasha had her own special tea blends that she kept tucked away amongst the cheaper ones Elias would somewhat reluctantly stock up for everyone. Martin watched as she carefully thought over whether or not she wanted black or green tea, her hand pausing over one or the other. Interesting tea choices, although basic in some regards.

Tim noticed her indecision as he dug through the variety of tea bags at his and everyone else’s disposal. He chuckled gently and whispered something to her and with a smile, she chose the green tea. Sasha poured the hot water into her simple, but pleasantly pastel mug and waited as her tea steeped. A single teaspoon of honey was all she added. Eventually, Tim triumphantly pulled out a fraying bag of earl grey. The appearance of the bag made Martin grimace, but he did not interfere as he sipped his own increasingly tepid tea in the corner of the room. Lemon was all Tim added to his potentially hazardous brew.

Martin relaxed as he inconspicuously watched the two of them from the corner of his eye. After a moment, he realized that they intended to loiter and talk. Suddenly feeling more intrusive than he was already being, Martin made a move to leave.

A surprised voice chirped out as he reached the door, “Oh! Martin, I didn’t see you there, hi!”

He froze, guilt tried its best to worm its way into his gut, but he shook it off. Distantly, he heard Tim cough as he choked on his earl grey, clearly caught off guard that someone else had been there the entire time.

“Oh- uh, hi Sasha. I was just leaving, sorry for disturbing you.” He stammered anxiously.

He swiftly stepped through the doorway as Tim cleared his throat and called out to him.

“Wait! Martin, it’s okay, you were here first.” Tim coughed again, “We were just talking about you, actually.”

Pausing, Martin turned around and peered into the doorway at the other man’s hesitant, sheepish grin. Sasha gave him a wave and an apologetic look.

“You were talking about me?”

Sasha nodded, “Only a little bit, nothing bad. Tim is just good at making things seem more cynical than they are.”

He barely caught the pointed glance that Tim shot at Sasha, but the grin on his face spoke of anything but malice.

“It was nothing important, just talking about tea.” Tim explained.

Martin stepped back into the room and raised an eyebrow, “Just tea, huh?”

“Yep! Just tea. We were both wondering what you drink because I am certain you don’t _settle_ for this poison that Elias insists is tea.” Sasha tipped her head towards Tim’s mug in disgust.

Caught off guard, Martin’s mind went completely blank. Other people thought about him and what he liked? That was new, to say the least, even if it was a minor thing like tea. There he was thinking he was being clever and observational by memorizing his frien- _colleagues’_ preferred beverages in order to be generous and helpful when they were already doing something similar. He was not used to being talked -or thought- about.

Once he had recollected his thoughts, Martin snapped back into the conversation, “Eugh, yeah no, I wouldn’t risk drinking any of those. They’re probably as old as the institute itself. I have my own teas safely stored out of reach of most people, perk of being tall I guess.”

Any leftover tension quickly melted away as the conversation became more casual. Sasha elbowed Tim and gave him a victorious smirk, obviously pleased that Martin agreed with her.

“Hey! I get it, I get it. I can’t afford nice tea; besides I like coffee more.” Tim remarked, “It’s just easier to make and it’s also free.”

Martin shrugged and Sasha shook her head.

“Still gross.” She teased.

“Whatever, it tastes fine.” He responded, his smile widening, “If it is as old as the institute, that may just be the Victorian cocaine talking, however.”

Sasha and Tim chuckled and Martin found himself joining in their laughter. It felt nice to be included, but he had an opportunity to know what everyone liked without having to awkwardly strike up a conversation out of nowhere or having to lurk in the corner like he had been doing. He had barely enough information about their preferences, but had yet to hear Jon’s. That was the one he was most nervous about.

The conversation flowed rather smoothly once he got past his own awkwardness. Tim preferred iced coffee, but did not mind an earl grey with lemon juice. Sasha figured out that Martin was planning to start bringing them tea and was hesitant at first, but eventually gave in once he reassured her that it was not a hassle. She enjoyed black tea with cream and sugar, or green tea with a teaspoon of honey. It was all very amiable and Martin felt himself begin to relax some more.

The friendly atmosphere brought confidence into his gut and he hesitantly asked them about Jon’s favorite beverage.

Tim rolled his eyes at the mention of their boss, “Probably something really classy like the leaves of an endangered plant brewed with orphan tears.”

Sasha stifled a laugh and swatted at Tim’s arm. A wave of embarrassment washed over Martin and he almost changed the subject. He took an uncertain sip of his tea that had long since gone cold.

“Not as complicated as that, I’m afraid.” She grinned, “I think he just likes his tea and coffee with a bit of milk.”

“That’s it? Nothing else?” Martin asked, careful to hide his relief.

Sasha thought for a second and then nodded in confirmation, “Yeah, I’m pretty sure. He’s not a big fan of super sweet things, but I’ve never seen him drink a plain black coffee or tea unless it’s green tea or oolong.”

Martin cast aside his internal judgements and focused on the thrill that he finally found out what Jon liked. Excitement at being able to do something nice for him while the archivist let him stay at the archives consumed him. He almost forgot he was in a conversation with Tim and Sasha until he heard his name.

“Sorry, what was that?” He asked nervously.

Tim gave Martin a knowing smile, “We were just saying we should probably get back to work. You zoned out, so I’m guessing you have somewhere you need to be.”

“Oh! Uh, I guess I do. Thank you, guys for such a nice conversation.” Martin blushed, “Um, I’ll be seeing you?”

They bid their pleasant farewells and Martin was left standing in the room alone, his thoughts far away from his body. He found himself smiling gently as he dumped out his cold tea and cleaned up his mug. Once he got back to work, he could barely keep himself focused on his tasks. He could finally return the favor of Jon’s kindness. The archivist was a curt man who seemed irritable, but his rare smiles were stunning and made Martin’s heart flutter. He wanted to make Jon smile, even just a little.

* * *

The unfamiliar mug was warm in his hands and it sloshed as he shook slightly with anticipation. Martin stood nervously outside his boss’s office door. He drew his fist up to knock, but paused. What if he was busy? He couldn’t hear Jon reading a statement or shuffling around, but then again it was hard to hear through the thick wood. Martin had interrupted him in the past, and while he had been irritated, he was never mean about it. Despite that, anxiety coiled within him. What if he made the tea wrong, too? Annoying his boss and handing him a drink that he didn’t even like would be enough to deeply embarrass Martin.

“Martin, wh-?”

Hot tea almost sloshed out of the mug as he jumped in fright. Martin whirled around to see Jon flinch back in response, trying to avoid potentially being burned.

“I am so sorry!” He blurted, “I was just-“

“Christ, Martin! I didn’t mean to startle you, but you have to be careful with-” Jon stammered and paused, “Is that my mug?”

His face flushed bright red, “Oh, yes, actually. I was bringing this to you, sorry.”

Martin carefully offered the mug to Jon while avoiding eye contact. The archivist hesitantly took it into his much smaller hands and inspected it.

Jon looked up at him, “You made me tea? How’d you- I mean, thank you?”

Uncertainty and faint embarrassment washed over him. He cautiously moved out of the way of the door and gave a bow-like nod to the archivist.

“W-well, I have been making everyone else tea, I didn’t want to leave you out,” He babbled, “And you shouldn’t be thanking me, I should be thanking you and this is kind of what I’m using to say that, even if it isn’t much.”

As Martin talked, he watched Jon take a hesitant sip of the tea and anxiety fluttered again as the archivist made a surprised, inquisitive face. When he finished talking, he fiddled with his hands, trying to keep his worries at bay.

“Well, thank you regardless.” Jon said hesitantly, “Did you use-? You know what, never mind that. I am grateful and this is delicious.”

Jon gave him a quick, small smile as he entered his office, holding his mug up in a partial cheers motion. Martin’s heart melted at the sight of the smile and his worries drifted away. Jon liked the tea! He felt like he was floating as he went back to work and grinned softly the rest of the day.

* * *

“Wait, wait, wait,” Martin stammered, “You never told me!”

“I saw no reason to, you were being nice.”

Their voices filled the previously hushed Scotland cabin, disturbing the calm morning they had been enjoying.

“I’ve been bringing you teas and coffees all of this time, and you never corrected me!” Martin blurted in disbelief.

Jon shrugged sheepishly, watching Martin shift through his emotions. The taller man made a couple noises of exasperation, but didn’t say anything else.

“Again, you were being nice. I was hard on you a lot and I was, and still am, genuinely grateful every single time you brought me something.” The archivist admitted.

Energized, Martin paced a bit before stopping in front of Jon, “All of this time you were suffering because you are _lactose intolerant,_ but you didn’t want to hurt _my_ feelings? You could have said something!”

Distress and embarrassment coursed through Martin’s mind frantically. He felt extremely guilty, but Jon’s grin was making it hard to stay upset.

“If I said something, you might have been too embarrassed to bring me anymore tea or coffee whatsoever, even with the knowledge that I keep soy milk in the lounge fridge for that reason.” Jon reassured calmly, “I didn’t want to risk that. Besides, I don’t mind the discomfort. I was willing to deal with it as long as it made you happy.”

Martin’s heart fluttered, “No, no! Don’t try to change the focus here. You were suffering because I didn’t think to ask if you had any allergies. If you had a severe milk allergy you could have died!”

Jon laughed, the exhale a soft, joyous noise. Martin’s furrowed brows softened and some of his tenseness dissipated, but quickly returned as he recollected his thoughts.

“Why are you laughing?! This could have been serious!”

“I love you, that’s why.” Jon chuckled, “I’m not laughing at you, don’t worry.”

Martin glowered, trying and failing to upkeep his outrage at his boyfriend.

“Fine. I love you, too.” He relented, “But next time you have to tell me about this sort of thing. Suffering in silence isn’t going to do either of us any good.”

Reluctantly, Jon agreed. The archivist knew he wouldn’t keep that promise, however. He was willing to do anything to keep Martin from sharing in his suffering, even with something so small as an allergy. He’d suffer through anything to make his boyfriend happy, but Martin didn’t know to what extent he’d go.

Outside, the sun shone beautifully across the lush, Scottish countryside. Everything was good, and small concerns were still important. Everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I came up with this idea and I accidentally made it wayyy longer than I first thought it would be. Regardless, I hope you guys enjoy! We need all of the happiness we can get. 
> 
> Good luck, you guys! I know times are tough, but we will make it through it!


End file.
